I Love You
by Tenkuryuu
Summary: LX x OC .. pinjeman dari PyroMystic. eheh.. OOC. banget.. jangan baca kalo ga suka..


Title : I Love You

Author : Andrianto Kresna Aditya /

Genre : Romance gaje

Length : Song Fic / Drabble ( 1.144 words)

Rating : G

Cast : Lu Xun, Sun Yangmei

Disclaimer : LX punya KOEI, kalo boleh mimpi boleh deh saya yg punya, Yangmei punya nya Pyromystic.. maaf buat yg punya OC kalo jadinya OOC.. kekeke

A/N : OOC ! jangan baca kalo ga suka.. LX jadi idol dan Yangmei ..? just see kekeke

1..2..3..

_Did it pass by...Our love_

_Is it just a heart-breaking memory.._

_It's turning around...Your heart...Can't I catch it with my tears... _

"Umm.. Lu Xun, apa kau serius dengan yang kau katakan..? Tolong bilang padaku kalau itu semua hanya bercanda..hiks...", Yangmei yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terus terisak memegang kedua tangan Lu Xun dan memandang lurus ke arah matanya, seakan berharap dari mata itu dia mendapat jawaban, 'ya, aku hanya bercanda'. Namun kenyataan yang didapatnya adalah satu hal yang menyakitkan. Tidak ada sedikitpun tanda kebohongan di mata Lu Xun. "Yangmei, maaf, aku terpaksa melakukan ini..". Lu Xun menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap wajah Yangmei, dia terlalu takut untuk melihat guratan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang terpancar di wajah orang yang di sayanginya itu. Sesungguhnya, Lu Xun merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam saat dia berbicara pada Yangmei tentang hubungan mereka dan memutuskan untuk berpisah, namun semua ini tidak dapat lagi di hindari oleh Lu Xun. Yangmei menyeka air mata di wajahnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Lu Xun, yang juga terisak. perlahan Yangmei mendekatkan dirinya dan mendekap Lu Xun erat, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mengerti, aku harap ini yang terbaik..." bisiknya pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang terisak sambil memejamkan mata terkejut, saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menyadari, bibir Yangmei lah yang menyentuh bibirnya. Lu Xun hanya bisa terpaku menatap Yangmei yang mulai pergi, menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang, menjauh dari kehidupannya.

_My love.. I love you, I love you..Are you listening..._

_My love...Don't forget...Don't erase...Our love.. _

**Yangmei's Side**

Hahaha. Ternyata dia benar benar serius mengatakannya padaku. Aku pikir dia hanya menggoda ku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya dari jauh, cukup menjadi pengagumnya kan? Dia sekarang memang bukan lagi orang biasa seperti diriku. Dia, Lu Xun, sekarang adalah seorang superstar, bukan lagi Lu Xun yang dulu hanya tersenyum untukku, karena kini senyumannya milik semua orang, fansnya. Mungkin aku seharusnya membenci mereka, yang secara tidak langsung merebut Lu Xun, orang yang berharga untukku. Tapi tidak, sekarang pun aku adalah salah satu fansnya, karena dengan begini senyumnya masih bisa ku miliki. Yah, walau harus berbagi dengan yang lain, paling tidak aku masih bisa memilikinya, sebagai "idola"ku. Semoga saja aku bisa melewati semua ini. "BERJUANG!", hahaha itulah satu kata yang sampai sekarang terus ku teriakkan dalam hatiku.

_Can you see my tears. I long for you all day_

_My heart beat when we kissed but now it's all a memory _

Apa kau tahu perasaan ku sekarang? Apa kau tahu isi hatiku? Apa saat ini kau masih bisa mengetahui apapun yang ada di pikiranku seperti dulu? Hahaha.. Bodoh sekali aku kalo sampai mengira kau masih seperti itu.. Kau yang sekarang jauh dari ku.. Kau yang kini telah bersinar, bersama karirmu, mana mungkin masih bisa seperti itu padaku, kalaupun iya, aku pasti sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan fans-mu. Baiklah, karena kau tidak tahu, bolehkah aku memberitahumu? Aku yang sekarang terus menerus _tersenyum _melihatmu di atas panggung. Tidak, aku tidak tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan ku, tapi aku tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan-mu, yang berarti sekarang - dalam kesedihanku- , aku merindukanmu. Hm.. aku merindukan segalanya yang ada pada dirimu. Segalanya.. senyummu, tawamu, genggaman tanganmu. Meski sekarang kau bakaikan bintang yang sangat jauh dariku, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan dirimu. Aku masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhmu yang mendekapku dalam dingin malam, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibirmu saat kau menciumku. Tapi sayangnya sekarang itu semua hanyalah kenangan menyakitkan untukku .

_My love I love you, I love you...Are you listening_

_My love Don't forget Don't erase... our love.. _

"Aku Mencintaimu.. Lu Xun!", teriakku di tengah konser _live_ mereka, tapi apa dia mendengarku ? Mendengar suara seorang gadis sepertiku di tengah lautan penonton yang meneriakkan hal yang sama sepertiku? Kenyataan ini semakin membuatku tersiksa. Hati ku tak lagi sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Mungkin memang sudah takdir kita tak bisa bersatu, tapi aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku, kenangan kita, dan cinta kita.

_Everyday I long for you. That's how my day goes by. Where are you... _

_I'm sorry I'm sorry that I can't forget you..._

**Lu Xun's Side**

Huhh.. Fan meeting kali ini benar-benar membosankan.. Sama sekali tidak ada hal menarik seperti sebelumnya yang selalu ada kejutan, entah apapun itu.. tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatianku, wanita yang kini ada di hadapanku, aku merasa mengenalnya. Tapi topi dan masker yang di kenakannya menutupi wajahnya, sulit bagiku untuk mengenali wajahnya. Lebih baik aku tanyakan namanya.

"Maaf, siapa nama anda?" tanyaku, tapi aku bukannya mendapat jawaban pertanyaanku, malah mendapatkan satu kejutan besar! Dia.. wanita yang selama ini ku rindukan.. wanita yang ku cintai.. wanita yang tak pernah bisa ku lupakan, Lee Hyo Rin, yeoja yang kini ada di hadapanku. "Wae yo Lu Xun-ah?" suara Jiang Wei menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi wanita di depanku ini sepertinya adalah orang yang sering ku ceritakan padamu", bisik ku pada Jiang Wei yang hanya mendapat jawaban dengan hanya dua kata "Tanyakan saja." Huh.. dasar tak bisa di harapkan.

"Apakah kau Sun Yangmei ?" Arrrrgghh! Kenapa aku malah langsung menanyakan seperti apa yang di sarankan Jiang Wei.. sebenarnya apa sih yang ada d fikiranku..

"Ya, ini aku, Sun Yangmei, Lu Xun." , tidak ini semua benar benar tidak masuk akal, dia benar benar Yangmei, refleks aku memeluk tubuhnya yang terpisah oleh meja di depanku, hal ini langsung mengundang teriakan dari setiap sudut ruangan fan meeting. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

_My love come back to me.. Don't leave my side, please..._

"Lu Xun! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh ?" bentak semua member selain Jiang Wei, yang memang sudah mengetahui alasanku, saat melihat apa yang aku lakukan, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Semuanya, kalian yang hadir disini, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, jadi aku minta kalian tenang, dan jadilah saksi yang baik!", teriakku secara tiba-tiba, dan sukses membuat suasana hening.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangan yeoja di hadapanku sekarang , " Sun Yangmei, maaf, dulu aku menyia-nyiakanmu, bahkan meninggalkanmu hanya karena ke egiosanku, aku .." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia telah memotongnya , " Tidak apa-apa, itu adalah hal yang wajar, bagaimanapun, aku mendukung semua yang kau lakukan, dan aku akan tetap menjadi penggemar kalian." , sungguh, itu kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan untukku.

" Aku belum selesai bicara. Ada satu hal lain yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu sekarang." , aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum aku mulai berkata dengan lantang, " Mau kah kau kembali menjadi milikku lagi untuk saat ini, esok, dan selamanya? Selalu setia bersamaku , disisiku ?"

Pernyataanku mengundang banyak reaksi berbeda dari semua orang yang ada, entah itu dari Fans, ataupun semua member. Namun suasana tetap sama, hening, namun menegangkan untukku. Bibirnya mulai bergerak, menggumamkan satu kalimat " Ya, itulah yang memang aku tunggu selama ini. Aku merindukanmu…"

-endingnya tentukan sendiri mau gimana :p author sarap ga bisa bikin happy end soalnya (di paksa bikin happy end sama yang punya nama hyorin—

_FIN_

Kelarrr.. gimana..? gimana? Laknat nan nista kan? Apa lagi end nya, ga jelas benerrr.. hehehe.. yaudah, sebelum ada yang ngoceh, saia mau kabur dlu, don't forget to comment, and like if you like (apa banget dehh)


End file.
